The small comforts
by black widow mistress
Summary: Jack opened the door, tired after a long mission and headed for his bed stripping his clothes off in the dark as he moved. It wasn't until he sat down on the bed that he realised not only was he not alone but he was completely naked and not alone.


I had an anon on tumblr that prompted me with the first line and I went from there! so enjoy and review because I love them so much!

* * *

><p>Jack opened the door, tired after a long mission and headed for his bed stripping his clothes off in the dark as he moved. It wasn't until he sat down on the bed that he realised not only was he not alone but he was completely naked and not alone. He looked at the other side of the bed and noticed the lump under the doona, the dark light dimming the view that he had, he knew her scent though and was amazed that he hadn't picked up on it beforehand. He knew she had left base before him for home he thought, obviously not though. He watched as the body beside him moved, blonde hair now visible, an arm snaking out towards him and grabbing his arm.<p>

"Bed" the figure murmured in a sleep laced voice as she pulled on his arm and dragged him towards her.

"I'm in bed" he chuckled back at her.

Her eyes opened slowly and a small grin appeared across her face. "I meant with me, here cuddled up" she said quietly still pulling him with her.

Jack relented and pulled the sheets back before slipping into the bed beside her.

"Why are you here?" he asked softly into her ear as he rested his hand on her taught stomach, his other hand beneath his head upon the pillow.

"I can always go" she said a small amount of playfulness in her tone.

Jack shook his head, "no, stay, I don't want you to go... ever" he said murmuring the last part as he kissed her shoulder gently.

"Good. Because I wanna stay" she said turning to look at him, her blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm glad you weren't there, that you were here safe" he said looking at her directly.

Sam cuddled closer, her chest flush against his as her arm cam up to rest on his shoulder.

"Was it that bad?" she asked him, the pained expression on his face answering her.

"They were animals Sam, they treated women like meat" he said and she nodded reaching her lips to his to kiss him.

"I'm here, I'm safe and you're here too." She said kissing him a second time much more passionately.

Jack run his tongue along her lips seeking access which she readily gave, a small moan escaping her as he rolled her over beneath him.

"I love you Sam, never forget that" he said as his lips made their way to her neck, gently nipping and sucking as his hands roamed under the shirt she wore, his hands skimming her ribs before making their way back down to her hips.

"It's a little hard to forget that when you're doing this, she said smiling as he moved his tongue over her sweet spot below her ear. Her hands moving to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I would like to keep it that way too" he said returning to her lips, his hands bringing the hem of the shirt up her chest, their lips parting just long enough for him to pull it off.

Sam smiled against his neck as she run her hands over his skin, her hands lingering along his chest as his hands moved to her thighs gently separating them.

"Excited much?" she giggled as she felt his hardness against her thigh.

"What have I told you about giggling" he said huskily in her ear as he positioned himself above her as he hitched her thighs up to his hips.

Sam moaned as she felt his weight above her, her hands reaching for his lower back and kneading the flesh, a gasp eliciting from her mouth as she felt his lips on her chest and his hips grind against hers.

"Please" she gasped trying to push his hips into hers more, before her movements stilled and her eyes flew open an icy glare visible as the shrill ringing of a phone interrupted.

"Ignore it" he murmured against her neck.

Sam fisted her hands in his hair and pulled his head up so he was looking at her "I can't ignore it" she sighed before placing a kiss on his lips and releasing his head to rest between her breasts.

Jack sighed as he watched her pick her phone up off the bedside table and answer it, the look on her face changing from annoyance, to shock and finally to something between confusion and happiness.

"I'm at Jack's" she muttered into the receiver before answering "okay" and "bye".

Sam looked at Jack apologetically.

"That was Dad, turns out he's in 'town' and was wondering why I'm not at my house" she said biting her lip.

Jack raised an eyebrow in a way that reminded her of Teal'c. "I guess he has an excuse, but the 'mojo' has been killed" he said grimacing.

"Later, when he's gone, I'll make it up to you" she murmured kissing him. "Now, we both need some clothes before he gets here" she said running her hands through his hair and half heartedly trying to push him off her.

"I'm comfy here though" he said. "Fine, shower first though, we have about ten minutes" he amended as he saw the glare she threw his way at the first comment.

Sam smiled as he rolled off her allowing her to slide out of the bed, her hips swaying enticingly as she walked to the bathroom. "Coming Colonel?" she asked, a smile presenting itself on her face as she walked in and started the water.

"Don't I wish" he muttered before following after her and entering the already steaming bathroom after her.

* * *

><p>'Kay, now go review and make me happy! :D<p> 


End file.
